World Warriors
by GaryKeldic
Summary: Join 5 fighters as they travel the world ending evil and creating true peace while trying to find the truths about their pasts once and for all.


**World Warriors**

 **This is a new story I have been thinking about writing for a long time now. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Heh, at least try to keep up with me!"

Langs was running across the beach in a race against his best friend Cynthia while his long spiky black hair blew in the wind. When he was six Cynthia's grandmother had taken him in. All Langs remembers is when he was six his older brother was carrying him and running away from their hometown after a strange man had completely slaughtered their family. Shortly after, Lang's older brother was forced to abandon him due to the incident unlocking Lang's rage. To this day Langs doesn't know who was responsible for the death of his family and has committed himself to eventually finding out while promising to always protect the ones he loves.

Cynthia screamed while running after Langs. "Don't think you're faster than I am bro!"

Since girlhood Cynthia has always considered Langs like a brother to her. Surprisingly they are both the same age, being 19. A bit after Cynthia was born her mother had left one night unexpectedly. With only her dad left to care for her, they had moved in with Cynthia's grandmother in the town Hamalu hoping to receive her assistance. Her Grandmother, Chu, had kind-fully accepted and raised Cynthia along with her dad. Not too long after Chu had taken Langs in, Cynthia's father had died in an event none of the family is comfortable to talk about. Even with these scars in the family's brain, Chu, Cynthia, and Langs still stay strong always preparing for what will come next.

It had become neck and neck with Langs only slightly in the lead. Cynthia had pressed down on her heels and instantly sprinted causing her straight long black hair to rapidly blow in the wind while she passed Langs and beat him to the finish.

After, they had both caught their breath shortly after and started walking back home.

Langs: Damn, I was been pretty sure I had that one in the bag.

Cynthia: You really should've seen that coming, I was only a few inches away.

Langs: Well I was too busy getting to the finish line!

Cynthia: Haha don't get so tense bro. Maybe next time.

Langs: -sigh- Alright.

Cynthia and Langs had made it back home to see their grandmother making dinner.

Chu: Well if it isn't my two favorite fighters in the world.

Cynthia (as she's sitting down): Fighters?

Chu (Cooking): Yea, haven't you been hanging out with Langs to help him train?

Cynthia (looking at Langs agitated): No… we were racing. Langs is there something you're not telling me?

Langs (Worried): N-no! Don't worry about it!

Chu: Langs don't be a liar! You're a young adult! You said you had qualified yourself for the national no holds barred tournament.

After hearing this news Cynthia then shakes Langs in anger and concern.

Cynthia: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU JOINED A TOURNAMENT!? YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! HAVE YOU EVEN ACTUALLY TRAINED!

Langs (Pushes Cynthia off): Calm down. I've been training at night. I usually sneak out and go into the forest. I wanted to fight in the tournament because I've always had a passion for fighting. I've been a fighter since I was 8! Now it's time to truly put my skills to the test!

Cynthia: Then you can count me out of your little adventure. I'm not going to sit in some bleacher and watch you get your ass handed to you.

Langs: Well actually I do want someone to come watch me and since you're my sisterrrrrr.

Cynthia: I'm not coming with y-

Suddenly the TV channel turns to the news station where the screen is blinking "Breaking News."

" _Police reports have stated that a shady man with light green hair has broken into the Hamalu historical museum and has stolen the elemental fire piece. He easily escaped the polices surroundings and is now heading for the outskirts of town."_

Langs looks down for a few seconds then gets up running for the door.

Chu: Langs! What are you doing!?

Langs: Save my food for later granny! I got a criminal to stop!

Langs slams the door on his way out and heads for the town exit.

Cynthia: -Sigh- Sometimes I don't understand that boy.

Chu: He has quite the courage…

Langs hops from the tops of buildings to try to get a better view. At the town exit he sees a man with a white jacket walking towards it. Langs smirks and hops down in front of the man.

The man's eyes widen as he stares at the figure known as Langs. Lang's red and white shirt blows in the wind staring down at the mysterious person in front of him while looking at the artifact in his hand.

Langs: So…you're the one who broke in our museum, huh.

?: Hmph, that's right. You don't seem to look like a cop, who are you?

Langs: My name is Langs Keldic, and I'm a martial artist. You don't seem to be from around here, who are you exactly?

?: My name is Naech. I need this artifact to stop something insane from occurring.

Langs: Sorry, but you've committed a crime. I'm going to have to make sure I have you arrested.

Langs charges at Naech. As he swings Naech blocks the punch and knees Lang's stomach. Langs then backs away and goes for another punch. Naech dodges and goes for an uppercut. Lang's twists Naech's arm and goes for a knee. Naech uses his free hand to block Lang's knee.

Naech: You're quite the fighter Langs.

Naech then let's go and jumps on top of a building.

Naech (Smirking): Try not to lose all your energy while keeping up.

Naech begins to jump from building to building fleeing from Langs.

Langs: Stop!

Langs then jumps and hops after Naech.

Langs: This should stop you!

He then charges up a small blue projectile and shoots it at Naech.

It hits Naech causing him to lose his balance and fall on top on one of the buildings.

Naech gets up leaving the artifact on the floor while Langs lands on the same building and stares down at him.

Naech: That was quite the technique…what was that?

Langs: It's a special power of the Keldic family. We're able to convert our energy into tangible objects and use it as weaponry.

Langs then balls up his hands into a fist and blue mist surrounds them.

Langs (Agitated): Now if you don't want a living beatdown. You'll hand that artifact over and let me turn you in.

Naech: There's only so much energy you can withdraw with that technique. You don't seem to be paying attention much to your durability.

Langs: Hmph.

Langs charges at Naech with incredible speed. Naech sighs and then charges as well. Both they're fists clash causing a surrounding of dust to blow and create massive cracks on the concrete. They begin ramming each other with punches and blocks swiftly. Lang's tries to kick Naech but he grabs his leg and throws Langs to the edge. Before Langs is about to fall he grabs the ledges and pulls himself up. Still on his knees Langs looks up at Naech right in front of him.

Naech (smirking): Hmph, I thought you'd be more of a threat. Goodbye.

Before Naech can kick Langs off a female figure yells behind Naech and appears on the other side of the rooftop.

Langs looks up and sees the familiar face.

Langs: Hehe, what took you so long.

Naech looks behind him and sees the figure known as Cynthia.

Cynthia walks towards Naech calmly and slowly.

Cynthia: Well, I guess since I've joined the party there's going to be a few changes. Get ready for a world of hurt.

 **So guys, what did you think :P. Be sure to leave reviews commenting on the story and tell me if there's any good part or any that need improvement. Thank you and stay tuned for chapter 2!**


End file.
